finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Haudrale
Haudrale is a character from the ''Wings of the Goddess'' expansion of Final Fantasy XI. He resembles an Elvaan fomor, clad in an extravagant purple outfit (reminiscent of a Red Mage's artifact attire). One of the antagonists in the central missions, Haudrale is one of the minions of the mysterious "Lady Lilith". Unlike Aquila, he has a serious and commanding demeanor, and is easily annoyed by Aquila's juvenile behavior. He is one of the members of the Spite Wardens. Story Haudrale and Aquila are mysterious entities seemingly trying to alter history, specifically changing the outcome of the Crystal War in favor of the Beastman Confederate, on behalf of "Lady Lilith" for uncertain reasons. This leads into clashing with Cait Sith, who are trying to prevent history from being tampered. Haudrale possesses ability to disguise himself as other people, which he uses to forward his goals, even impersonating the diplomat Nag'molada in an attempt to alter the outcome of the Battle of Jeuno. During a confrontation during a battle at La Vaule, Haudrale presented to Lilisette a surreal montage depicting an alternate reality, where the allied nations in ruins and key members dead. He is very condescending to Aquila, at one point threatening him with a concealed blade emerging out his hand. During the course of the story, Haudrale appears at several key junctions in the Vana'diel timeline, such as the Battle of Xarcabard. It is later revealed that he is working with a traitor among the Cait Siths, to ensure the Crystal War never ends. Haudrale and Aquila work to stop Lilisette, Cait Sith, and the Player in the back ground by selling out their whereabouts or plans to the beastmen armies, further resulting in the bleaker future coming to fruition. Finally the player meets the all of the Spite Wardens (Aquila, Haudrale, and their leader Larzos) and Lady Lilith atop Castle Zvhal in the Throne Room, where Lilisette witnesses her parents transform by the dark powers of Odin into Spite Wardens. Lilisette then realizes she and Lilith are the same person, but from different versions of the timeline. Lilith further reveals that the bleaker future is in fact the true time line, sparking Lilisette into a rage. They also reveal that the comet that appears in the night sky that draws closer to Vana'diel is the Time Devourer, Atomos, who will pass judgment, and eventually destroy the timeline the player and Lilisette are from, leaving only the true and bleak future to prevail. In her rage of knowing everything has been taken from her, Lilisette and the player finally battle Haudrale and Aquila, due in part to their own goading at her pain. After a difficult battle, Haudrale and Aquila fall, and realize that perhaps allowing the false, though happier future to prevail may be better for everyone. As they fade away, they ponder what they were like in the world of the player, where they were never infused by the powers of darkness, and could live out normal lives in a time of (albeit a fragile one) peace. However, even in death, the emotional scars Haudrale and Aquila inflicted on Lilisette, including being the ones responsible for her father's demise in her future, combined with the shock of seeing the player of the true future also turned into a Spite Warden, cause Lilisette to lose herself and be devoured by Atomos. Missions and Quests ;Involved in Missions: *"Purple, The New Black" *"In the Name of the Father" *"Crossroads of Time" Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Haudrale appears on a card. Gallery Haudrale 1 (FFXI).png|Haudrale in battle. Haudrale.jpg|Haudrale. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XI